Supergirl
DC Universe |Accessories = Cape |Variations = |Years = 2012, 2014-2018 |Appearances =76040 Brainiac Attack 71340 Supergirl Polybag 41232 Super Hero High School 41238 Lena Luthor Kryptomite Factory 76094 Mighty Micros: Supergirl vs. Brainiac }} Supergirl is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Dimensions. She was physically released in 2015. Description Supergirl has Elsa Schneider's hair in the same colour. Her torso is blue and has the same "S" shield as Superman and wears the same belt. Her cape is also identical to the one used by Superman's video game counterpart, with the "S" shield on the back. She wears a red skirt and boots. Her face is the same as the Scarlet Witch with one side normal and the other that has an angry expression with red eyes. Background Kara Zor-El is Superman's teenage cousin who was sent to Earth at the same time as baby Kal-El to watch over him and help raise him. However, she was cryogenically frozen in space and didn't age. Years later, when Kal-El was now an adult and a superhero using the name Superman, Kara landed on Earth, still a teenager. She gained powers from living under "a yellow sun" and became her cousin's partner, Supergirl. Unlike Superman and Batman who do not get along, Supergirl is close friends with Batgirl. Like Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Shazam, Zatanna, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl, Supergirl occasionally works with the Justice League, which mainly includes , Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and The Martian Manhunter. In LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Supergirl requires all 250 Golden Bricks to unlock on consoles. On portable versions, she is unlocked for purchase by finding the fifth minikit in Robot Sky Battle and costs 150,000 studs. Gallery of Variants Minifigures Variations |img3 = 41232 Supergirl.jpeg |txt3 = DC Super Hero Girls |img4 = 76094 Supergirl.jpeg |txt4 = Mighty Micros }} Video Game Variations |img4 = Supergirl (Red Lantern).png |txt4 = Red Lantern |img5=SupergirlDLC.png |txt5= TV Heroes }} LEGO.com Description Appearances * 76040 Brainiac Attack * 71340 Supergirl Polybag Classic * 41232 Super Hero High School * 41238 Lena Luthor Kryptomite Factory * 76094 Mighty Micros: Supergirl vs. Brainiac Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High Notes * Scarlet Witch reuses Supergirl's head. Gallery Supergirl 3.jpg Supergirl 01.jpg Supergirl 2.jpg|Supergirl over Gotham City Classicsupergirl.png|Classic variant in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham These two might be coming to Lego Dimensions.jpg|In LEGO Dimensions dimensions supergirl.jpg Supergirl (Red Lantern).png Screen-Shot-2016-04-03-at-10.38.50-PM-e1459737725878.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-01-at-10.38.44-AM.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-04-at-11.51.33-AM.png Supergirl-lego1-social.jpg Supergirl-lego2.png DLCPackTVHeroes.jpg Supergirl_Red_Lantern.jpg|Supergirl in her Red Lantern form in LEGO Dimensions SupergirlGame.png|In LEGO Dimensions SupergirlGame2.png|Supergirl (Red Lantern) in LEGO Dimensions Sources * Digitalspy.co.uk Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games